This invention is in the field of portable tools, and more specifically battery operated hand saws. Small, but relatively powerful battery operated motors have made possible power driven, cordless hand tools. Such a tool, for example, is the battery operated screw driver.
A coping saw is used to cut wood at various angles to create a coped appearance. A typical coping saw, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,635 issued to Hutchins, has a relatively thin saw blade held at its opposite ends by a U-shaped frame. Heretofore, it has not been possible to have a power driven coping saw since the tool must be relatively light weight, and have a main body configured to allow the saw to cut quickly, accurately, and at the desired angle. The wood worker's efficiency when using a coping saw is greatly increased through the utilization of a power driven, easily maneuverable coping saw.
Power driven saws have been previously provided, but not specifically for coping saw application. For example, electrically driven reciprocating saws are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,148 issued to Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,160 issued to Gavoli, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,898 issued to McFarland and U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,614 issued to O'Hern. Battery powered portable saws are also known such as the circular saw disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,849 issued to Ando, et al. All of these patented tools incorporate power sources which are relatively heavy in construction when combined with the structure for holding the saw blade and therefore are inapplicable for use with a coping saw blade. I have therefore designed a coping saw blade holder used in combination with a battery operated motor to provide a highly maneuverable, accurate and lightweight power driven coping saw.
Coping saw blades must be supported at the opposite ends thereof whereas a keyhole saw blade is supported only at one end. The saw holder disclosed herein is adaptable to hold a keyhole saw blade in lieu of a coping saw blade once a portion of the blade holder is removed. The tool disclosed herein is therefore versatile in that more than one type of saw blade may be held and driven by the power source.